


Honeymoon Suite

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Married Life, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Edd and Eddy had finally tied the knot...and what does one do after a quick ceremony?





	Honeymoon Suite

“I can't believe we did this.”

“I know, ain't it great?!”

“...I simply cannot believe we did this.”

“Fuck yeah we did.”

“...Did we really just do that?!”

Eddy turned and looked at Dee, keeping his hands tight on the steering wheel. “Jeez sockhead, ya ain't gonna get cold feet on me now, are ya? We kinda already did it…” reaching a hand over, he grasped Dee's left hand, running his thumb over the simple sterling silver ring on his finger. “And I didn't hire the Elvis impersonator, just like you asked.” he wiggled his eyebrows as he looked back at the road, still holding Dee's hand.

Dee, however, didn't look so relaxed, merely clutching Eddy's hand in both of his and staring distantly out the windshield. “We did do that. We're married.”

“Yep. Got a paper and everything.”

A small smile quirked Edd's face, then faded. “Our parents are going to be so-”

“Fuck our parents.”

Edd's jaw dropped, and he looked over at Eddy in surprise. “Eddy!”

“What?! Look, they ain't done jack shit for you once ya moved out, they ain't even called ya. Mine just are thankful they got both brats out of the house.” Eddy sighed and lifted his hand away from Edd's to turn on his signal.

This made Dee fall silent and look out the window, his eyes taking in the bright lights of the city as they turned the corner. After a long moment, he slowly reached over and laid his hand on Eddy's thigh. “I'm sorry if it came across as if I am upset we did things this way…” a small smile flickered across his face. “In all honesty, I am very happy.”

Eddy smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes. It means Ed was able to come, and I wasn't put on the spot in front of a throng of people. I would have been so nervous had we had a normal ceremony…” he sighs.

“Ed had a little too much fun, I think.”

“Yes, well. He enjoys celebrating. I'm sure he'll sleep it off just fine.” 

As Eddy parked the car, Dee looked at him and shifted his hand to his shoulder. “I love you, Eddy. I truly do.”

Eddy grinned as he looked back at his now-husband, his eyes sparkling. “Love you too, sockhead. You ready for this?”

Dee blinked, looking a little surprised. “Ready for what, Eddy?”

Motioning for him to get out of the car, Eddy beamed and gestured to the gaudy, red neon-lit hotel covered in hearts that they had pulled up to.

“The honeymoon suite~”

\-- -- -- --

The two quickly made their way inside, Edd trying very hard to make his cheeks quit burning red, and Eddy giving him a teasing grin. They got checked in, with a cheeky wink from the teller and the key on a fob with a big heart keychain.

As the new husbands slipped into the elevator and the doors slid shut, Eddy right away leaned in and gently pinned Dee to the wall, kissing his lips deeply. Protesting just a bit with a soft whine, Dee laid his hands on Eddy's chest and kissed him back, leaning into the kiss.

The two stayed tangled up in each other until the elevator lurched to a stop and gave a ding, the doors sliding open to reveal a dimly-lit hallway lined with red doors. Prying himself away from Eddy, Dee snatched the key from him and took off giggling down the hall, looking over his shoulder. Eddy grinned, chuckling mischievously as he stepped out to follow him. 

Edd quickly found their door and turned to it, putting the key in and fumbling a bit with the lock. A moment later he found himself pressed against the door from behind by Eddy's warm, large form, causing Dee to gasp and arch a bit. “Eddy…” he gasped, tilting his head as Eddy bent to press hot kisses to his neck. “Oh dear...Eddy...someone may...ooh…”

Eddy grumbled and placed his hands on his new husband's waist, pressing him against the door even more with his hips. “Shuttup sockhead…”

All Edd could do was whine in response, his hands pressed against the door and his hips unconsciously arching back to press against Eddy's. 

After a few moments of grabbing and rocking against each other, Dee finally slid his hand down and fumbled to unlock the door, panting. “Eddy...come now.”

Eddy chuckled, giving his hips a squeeze with both hands before pulling back and letting Dee open the door. “This early? Don't you wanna have fun, first?”

“Don't be lewd.” Dee chastised with twinkling eyes, letting them both in the room and quickly shutting the door and flicking on the light before locking the door. 

The room was gaudy, but clean, the bed shaped like a heart with red sheets. The bathroom, right near the door, seemed to have a separate shower and jacuzzi bathtub, with patterned pink and red tile.

Eddy looked over the room, sliding an arm around Dee's waist. “Not too bad.” At the look from Edd, he grinned innocently. “Hey, at least it aint got roaches.”

Dee rolled his eyes, then pulled away from Eddy and stepped toward the bathroom, shooing him away. “Go sit, I'll be back.”

Obediently Eddy wandered toward the bed as Edd ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. Eddy took off his jacket and tossed it in the corner, stretching a bit and pulling at his shirt to untuck it from his jeans. Sure, they hadn't exactly planned their wedding like this...does anybody ever plan a shotgun wedding? But damn was it ever fun, and damn did he ever just want to get his new husband in that bed. Sitting down on the edge of the big heart bed, Eddy was relieved to find it didnt creak.

After a few moments, Edd came out of the bathroom with his own shirt untucked, his shoes off, and his hair more fluffed than before, dark strands peeking out from under his hat. He went right to Eddy's arms, all but falling into him and giggling.

Catching him easily, Eddy situated him in his lap and kissed his lips, chuckling. “Mm. Freshened up for me?”

“Yes, Eddy.” Edd smirked, wrapping his arms low around his love's midsection and snuggling against him. “Our bags are still in the car, I needed to do something.”

Eddy sighed and leaned his head down to kiss at Edd's neck, grumbling. “I'll grab em later…” Edd made a small noise of agreement and let his head gently loll to the side, his eyes fluttering closed. “Mm…”

It was only a moment later that Eddy went right for the buttons of Edd's shirt, but Edd made a soft noise and slapped his hands away, sitting up straighter and working at Eddy's buttons first. He quickly wiggled around until he straddled Eddy, pulling his shirt open and sliding it back over his shoulders. Eddy leaned back on his hands, looking at Edd with an arched eyebrow and smirk on his face...that is, until Edd grabbed onto his soft midsection and leaned forward to kiss him. Pressing their hips together tightly, Dee mumbled soft nothings against Eddy's lips as he began to rock his hips against his husband's, both hands holding and pressing against his middle.

Eddy grunted, leaning on one hand and pressing the other to Dee's lower back as he kissed him in return, his breath catching in his throat a bit. “Shit...Dee...come on…” he finally mumbles, giving the waistband of Edd's pants a small tug.

Edd pulled back, a hand still on Eddy's bare stomach, and smirked, a devilish glint in his eye. “Ask me nicely.”

“Dee, don't do this to a guy. Come on.”

“What's the magic word, Eddy?” Dee giggled, his tongue between his teeth.

Eddy sighed, then looked him in the eye. “Please take your freaking pants off. Jeez.”

“Fair enough.” Edd smiled and quickly pulled off his shirt, then wiggled free of his pants, revealing his simple black boxers. As soon as he tossed his pants aside, Eddy sat up and his hands seemed to be all over him, grabbing his backside and rubbing him through the front of his underwear. Edd groaned a bit, biting his lip and tugging at the waistband of Eddy's pants next.

Eddy lifted his hips so Dee could slide the jeans off of him, flailing a bit as he kicked them to the floor. Despite both boys being a bit flustered, they couldn't help but laugh, almost falling off the bed.

“Scoot back, Eddy…” Dee panted, patting his chest. Eddy grunted and did as he was told, holding Dee securely in his lap with one arm around his waist and scooting back in the bed until his back was braced against the headboard.

Dee leaned in and kissed him again as soon as they were settled, one hand sliding down and freeing Eddy's length from his boxers. Eddy grunted a bit unhappily as Edd let go, only to free himself from his own and press against Eddy.

Resting his forehead against Eddy's, Dee slowly began to rock his hips, grinding against his husband with a gentle rhythm. This made Eddy close his eyes and sharply inhale, pressing his hand to Dee's lower back. “Fuck, sockhead…” he whispered hoarsely, pressing on his waist in encouragement. 

However much Dee was timid, in this area of life he liked to be in charge for many reasons. Hearing Eddy murmur his nickname like that was one of them. Egged on a bit, Dee arched his hips and sped up, their members grinding together and sending shivers of pleasure up both of their spines. 

Soon enough, both the boys were panting, their faces red. Aching to be closer, Dee whined a bit and pulled back, pulling Eddy's boxers down. Eddy opened his eyes and quickly helped as they both fully undressed. 

Staring at each other for a moment, Eddy finally cracked a big grin, panting and all but pouncing on Edd. “Cmere, you!” He growls and pins him to the bed on his side, kissing and nibbling at his neck.

Edd squealed in delight and surprise, laughing and wiggling a bit. “Eddy, no! I don't want-...haaa~” his words were cut off by Eddy grabbing hold of him and working his hand as he kissed and nibbled at his neck, making him groan and arch.

“Just wanted to give ya a little love, Sockhead…” he grumbled into his ear, pressing his body against him and pinning him to the mattress, listening to him groan happily and pant for breath.

After a moment though, Edd grunted and wiggled a bit, opening his eyes and looking up at him. “Eddy, please…”

“Well. Since you used the magic word…” Eddy teased, giving his neck one more kiss before pulling back and once again leaning back against the headboard. 

The tables turned and Edd was immediately on top of Eddy again, both hands grabbing onto his stomach and love handles as he straddled his husband. Eddy grunted and propped one knee up, bracing his hands on the bed.

Leaning into him, Edd grunted softly as he rocked a few times, then slowly began to ease in, inhaling sharply and arching his hips. Eddy groaned in happiness, his eyes closing tightly. “Fuck, Edd.” he whispered, gripping the sheets tightly in both fists. 

Encouraged by Eddy's murmuring, Dee slowly began to rock his hips, his jaw dropping open a bit and his toes curling. “Ahn...E-Eddy…!” He moaned, dropping his head to rest his forehead against Eddy's shoulder. Curling his body as tight to him as he can, he rolls his hips in a steady, pressing rhythm, the two of them panting and gripping onto each other. 

Eddy quickly lifted a hand after a moment and laid it on Edd's lower back, pressing against him and encouraging his rocking. Taking his signal, Edd sped up just a little bit, settling his legs a bit wider apart and reaching one hand to help Eddy keep his knee back.

The two of them helping each other, limbs tangled and grasping, led them both finally to shuddering, gasping completion just moments after each other, Edd collapsing against Eddy and Eddy holding him close as he trembles and presses hot, aching kisses against Dee's bare shoulders. 

They stayed that way for a few long moments, catching their breath and feeling each other's hot skin against them. After a moment, Eddy slowly began untangling them, stretching out his legs and easing Dee to lay down next to him. Grumbling, he flails a bit, then slides off the bed to grab soft towels from the bathroom and clean the two of them up a bit.

“Thank you Eddy…” Dee murmured, lifting his head to kiss him softly. 

“Don't mention it…” Eddy murmured, tossing the towels into the corner and laying down next to Dee with a soft groan. “Mmph. Fuck. Why are you so good at that shit?”

Dee giggled, turning to face him and stroke his cheek. “Just talent, I suppose.”

The two spent the rest of the evening talking, arguing cutely about how they'll arrange their future apartment, and...going back for seconds. Because who wouldn't, on their honeymoon?

\-- -- -- 

In the morning, Eddy stumbled out to their car in the clothes from the night before, arching his back a bit to try and get the soreness to go away. Retrieving the suitcases, he yawned and lumbered back toward the building, only to stop as his phone in his pocket beeped and vibrated. 

When he flicked it open, it was a series of messages from Ed.

🐓: HAPPY MARRIED GUYS  
🐓: ILU  
🐓: DO NOT MAKE EACH OTHER 2 SORE  
🐓: I WILL FIND YOU AT NOON FOR 🥞🥓🍳🍞  
🐓: ILU   
🐓: 💐🌼🎉🎊🎆😉

Chuckling, Eddy shook his head and tucked his phone away. As he headed back to the room, he grinned to himself. Who could want a gross stuffy wedding when you could have one in half an hour, screw your husband all night long, then have breakfast with your best friend the next morning? Nothing could be better than this.


End file.
